


Nem Superman

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian, anonim meme
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski azon emberek közé tartozott, akiket kevés dolog volt képes meglepni ebben az őrült világban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nem Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Készült az októberi anonim-memére livejournalon.  
> A következő promptra:  
> [Varázslatos gyógyulás, Teen Wolf, Sterek, egy AU világ, ahol Derek a klisével bukik le Stiles előtt](http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/32225.html?thread=955105#t955105)

Stiles Stilinski azon emberek közé tartozott, akiket kevés dolog volt képes meglepni ebben az őrült világban. Kifejezetten büszke volt rá, hogy a legtöbb olyan körülményt, ami más (normális) embereket hanyatt-homlok futásra késztetett volna, ő képes volt nyugodtan (már amennyire egy hiperaktív ember képes ilyesmire) kezelni.

Ez azonban még neki is sok volt.

\- Te vagy Superman! - mutatott vádlón az előtte álló Derekre, akinek az imént még egy hatalmas vágás tátongott a hasán (Stiles mintha belső szerveket is látott volna, de igyekezte nagyon gyorsan kitörölni a fejéből az emléket). 

\- Nem vagyok Superman - morrant rá Derek. Úgy ráncolta a homlokát Stilesra, mintha ő tehetett volna arról, hogy kénytelen volt felfedni a "titkos alteregóját". Ami ezek szerint nem Superman volt. Kár, Stiles szívesen elújságolta volna Scottnak, hogy rendszeresen szexel Supermannel.

\- Vérfarkas vagyok. - Védekezőn összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és lehajtotta a fejét, bőszen bámulva a padlót Stiles lába előtt. Valójában inkább nézett ki úgy, mint egy félős kölyökkutya abban a pillanatban, semmint egy _vérfarkas_ , de Stilesnak ez egyszer volt annyi esze, hogy ezt ne mondja ki hangosan.

\- Vérfarkas - próbálta ki hangosan is a szót Stiles. Aztán spekulatívan végighordozta a tekintetét Derek mesterien megmunkált izomzatán. - És mondd csak, milyen egyéb... _extrákkal_ jár ez?


End file.
